The Four Toy Soldiers
by DeathCobraEater
Summary: Inspired by the song Like a Toy Solider by Eminem, this is about the main child figures of the war finally banding together to get a real message to the people of the London Wizarding World


_The Four Toy Soldiers_

Sedona Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort and commonly known heiress to the dark throne, in addition to being the current queen of Slytherin House sat in the room of requirement with others that she never expected to be in the same room with…

Harry James Potter, the well known boy-who-lived and one of the most prominent fighters against Voldemort and Gryffindor Golden boy, never thought he'd be sitting passively with Sedona Riddle although the other two people he knew well, the first being…

Susan Bones a supporter of the light side, known to most as the next Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement like her now deceased Aunt Amelia and for the most part leader of Hufflepuff house was sitting in a room with the Sedona Riddle, Harry Potter and…

Terry Boot a strong and verbal supporter of the light, interested in nothing else besides being an Auror, he is the Ravenclaw Ruler, making sure that every kid in his house is safe, training he calls it, protectiveness is what it really is.

"Why are we here, and what are you doing here Jameson" said a voice from the door the other side of the door, "I don't know Harry told me to come here at this time, what are you doing here Higgs" Maxwell Jameson answered back. Maxwell Jameson, first year Gryffindor, extremely popular and even at the young age of eleven he knows where his loyalties lie, Harry Potter.

"For your information Jameson I was invited by The Lady to come here and have myself graced with her presence" Lily Higgs said her voice cold and calculating, not unlike her brother. Lily Higgs, first year Slytherin, loyal to the Dark Lord and quite obsessed over the Sedona. "Well, what do we have here, are you two doing something against the ruled because that wouldn't be good, well being caught wouldn't be good but I digress" said a second female voice, "Yup, what Downey said" said a second male voice, this one slightly higher pitched than Maxwell's.

Vicky Downey, first year Ravenclaw, obsessed with books and studying, she is still unsure in her loyalties. "Ravendale, don't tell me the two of you also got invited" Lily said with disgust, as the offending boy came closer to the door. Damien Ravensdale first year Hufflepuff, his traits of loyalty are unending and currently his loyalty lies with his mother, he is one of the unpopular kids in the house and school.

"Come on in" Terry said, the doors opened and there stood four kids, now completely silent looking at there fellow students. Sedona was sitting on the far right of the four on a black plush chair that gave away no description of its occupant. Next to her Susan was sitting in a very comfy looking mustard yellow chair. Terry Boot was next sitting on a midnight blue chair with an enlarged arm meant for books. Lastly Harry was sitting on the far left in a chair identical to Sedona's except for the color was a maroon red. "Sit…now" Sedona said, well more commanded as four identical black bean-bag chairs appeared in front of the four seventh years. The first year students quickly did as they where told all of them gulping as the doors slammed shut behind them.

"You four have been considered for a very special task" Susan said, the room was slightly dark, giving the air a feel of seriousness. "In four weeks time the four of us along with, we hope, the four of you will be performing a song in front of the whole of Hogwarts" Terry said continuing for Susan and allowing Harry to take over. "Now we will be writing the song ourselves and we will be singing the main parts, we just need you four to sing the chorus". "This is completely optional, and if you don't want to then there is nothing stopping you from leaving, but if you are to stay then you must agree to not tell anyone, this is going to come as a surprise to the school" Sedona finished the speech with a slight chuckle that made all four first years flinch on instinct. Needless to say they all said yes, and not because they feared death if they said no.

The next four weeks where spent in the room of requirement for the eight Hogwartians. They spent all the time hey had writing, then rehearsing then planning out the song and presentation. In the end Dumbledore came to the group five minutes before the show. "I hope you don't mind but I've incited some people from the media to come, no Harry not Rita Skeeter" Dumbledore said upon seeing Harry's horrified face. The eight of them where alright with it as long as the media put out the right message. "There here" Vicky announced two minutes later as she peeked out of the curtains that where draped in font of the raised platform that normally held the head table. The entire Great Hall had been converted into a theatre for this performance.

Thousands of people where now seated in the enlarged Great Hall, ranging from small quiet first years to loud talkative reporters, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, no one knew. The hall became silent as Dumbledore stepped out from behind the curtain. "I wont do much of the talking but I would like to welcome the kids who have spent the last four weeks rehearsing for this day, I hope that you take there message to heart" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling before he took his seat in the front row.

The curtains where drawn back revealing the stage. The stage was done simply, in the center of the stage was an extremely large screen, which was currently black. The kids where arranged interestingly, the four first years where lined up by age on the left of the screen. The three others where arranged on the other side of the screen also by age, Sedona was visible as a barely seeable shadow behind the screen. In front of each first year was a microphone on a stand, Lily and Damien where already arranging there stands the other two had finished already. The seventh years had there own microphones and Harry was holding two of them, one for Sedona and one for himself.

"The following presentation is not for the faint of heart, there are bags on each of your laps in case you feel the need to be sick" Terry said his voice devoid of any emotion, and as he said it airplane sickness bags appeared on every person's lap. "These pictures where taken by both me and Sedona while we where in the front line of battle and a few other times, these are not fake and everything in these pictures are real, we have blotted out faces for privacy matters" Harry said into his microphone. "Starting in Ten, Nine, Eight…" the rest of the count down was done silently as Sedona took her place next to Harry taking her microphone from the black haired boy, taking a deep breath to steady the nonexistent nerves. Susan and Terry squeezed each others hands, silently counting down in there heads, before letting go. Three… Two…

At the first word the pictures started, the first of Sedona dodging four green lights, Killing Curses, one barely touching her, one inch lower in her jump and she could have been dead, the word TRAINING, across the picture in blood red, the words dripping. The next picture was the first of war, bloody and macabre, as was every other picture from that point on. Every face blotted out, well almost every, two faces where clear, Sedona's and Harry's everyone saw the horrid acts they preformed, but there's where minuscule compared to the things some of the others where doing in the pictures. And no one could say these where fake, you can't fake things like this.

(Note from Death Cobra Eater; Hey Readers, do me a favor and actually read the lyrics, I spent half an hour going through the words finding which ones worked with which character, so please...)

_Four First Years, one from each house_

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down...

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

_Harry James Potter, Gryffindor_

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure

Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders

I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it

Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter

I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless

I absolutely have to

I'm supposed to set an example

_Sedona Riddle, Slytherin_

I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em

If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em

Now the Ja said I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it

There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it

I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it

It was crazy, this shit way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit

_Harry James Potter_

And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it

I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted

And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it

This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it

_Susan Bones__, Hufflepuff_

That was never my object for someone to get killed

Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build

It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good

I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ...

Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth

And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about

_Terry Boot, Ravenclaw_

Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef

So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth

While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life

Like fuck it I understand this is business

And this shit just isn't none of my business

But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz

_Four First Years_

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

_Terry Boot_

There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme

And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'

But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it

The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?

It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'

We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'

Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him

And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him

Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him

Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it

_Susan Bones_

Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions

Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk

Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection

Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record

But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up

Was through that publication the same one that made me famous

Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'

Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then

But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think

That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.

And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind

_Sedona Riddle_

We still have soldiers that's on the front line

That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders

_Harry James Potter_

Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us

We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus

To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is

To have Runion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners

Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is

But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered

It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it

_Sedona Riddle_

Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict

I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further

But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'

I'm just willin' to be the bigger man

If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then I can,

Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'

_All Seventh Years_

I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience cuz

_Four First Years_

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

No one moved, because they where still watching the pictures, there where more, each one worse than the last, half of the room had already used there bags and a few kids had wet there pants. Dumbledore had been amongst the ones to vomit, he had recognized himself, could that really have been him, sending a fatal slashing hex at a kid no older than fifteen, at a prospect student. Reporters where stunned, none dared to take a picture, no one dared to move. Finally the screen went black, and eleven words that would haunt every single person in the room forever, appeared on the screne, in bright red wording, with words dripped and looked like blood. 'What Would You Do For What You Believed To Be Right?'.

"Those who wish to leave may leave, those who stay will be able to ask questions" Susan said finally when the words had faded off the screen. Most of the students left the room, some of them helping the younger ones most of which where crying. The reporters all moved forward and none of the teachers left either. They got there quills and paper out and one raised there hand, Terry nodded at him. "Are all those real" he asked, everyone started writing, "Yes, they are all real, every single one of those pictures is real" Harry answered the man, the reporters all wrote. Another raised her hand, this lady still a bit green. "What was that picture in the beginning of the training?" she asked. Sedona took a deep breath, "That is how both sides of this was train there soldiers, 'shoot, dodge, die', they call it, your either shooting, dodging or dieing, its cruel and effective" Sedona said her voice was completely devoid of any emotion but one of the sixth year students that had stayed had to run out at this comment his hands on his mouth trying to hold back the vomit.

Many more questions, some about the idea some about the war, when Harry was asked of he would be killing Voldemort he had simply glared at the reporter before asking him to leave the room, not answering the question. The next day every single printing thing in the country was filled with this small presentation. Sedona was called to the Dark Lord at lunch and was not seen again until midnight where Harry, Susan and Terry where waiting for her at the gates to Hogwarts, where she appeared, bloodied and barely conscious. The group had known what was to happen to Sedona if she did this and agreeing to do it anyway was saying something for her want to stop the war.

What happened next is up to your imagination.

(I don't mind spin offs about this as long as I am asked first and yes I know its conceded to even think people might want to write spin offs so don't badger me about it like a Hufflepuff)

Sedona Riddle-Slytherin

Harry James Potter-Gryffindor

Susan Bones-Hufflepuff

Terry Boot-Ravenclaw

Lily Higgs- Slytherin (brother is Terrance Higgs)

Vicky Downey- Ravenclaw

Maxwell Jameson- Gryffindor

Damien Ravensdale- Hufflepuff

This song is 'Like Toy Soldiers' by 'Eminem' this song belongs totally to him and not to me, if only it belonged to me then I would be rapping and not writing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling now me because if this did belong to me the Death Eaters would have used machine guns, I call dibs on that Fan Fiction idea by the way although I'm sure it had been used already.

Just to clear something up, I wanted to explain why I kept the name Hailie and didn't change it, here is the reason I came up with, I know its really f-ing up cannon but it worked for this…kinda.

**Who Hailie is to Sedona Riddle**

-Hailie is the sister of Sedona

-Hailie and Sedona playing fairy princess in the front of the Death Eater headquarters

-Aurors and Order of the Phoenix attack Headquarters

-Sedona protects Hailie as the fighting is going on

-Sedona has no regard for her life only that of her sister

-Auror shoots a killing curse at Sedona

-Hailie steps in front of Sedona and takes the AK for her sister

-Auror runs away after he sees that he has killed a child

-Auror never took responsibility for his actions that day

-Hailie was three years old

-Full name, Hailie Jessica Riddle


End file.
